


До финальных титров

by ComOk



Category: Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Hurt, Medical Procedures
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComOk/pseuds/ComOk
Summary: AU - на Хальмаде сбили Гарика, а не Тона
Relationships: Garik "Face" Loran & Ton Phanan





	До финальных титров

Тон в который раз обходил кругом разбитый перехватчик, пытаясь отыскать хоть какую-то зацепку.

Из болтовни скучающих штурмовиков, приставленных караулить «разбитое корыто», он знал, что следов пилота не нашли. То есть вообще никаких следов. Тот попросту исчез.

Сканирование с воздуха ничего не дало из-за местных охотников, очень удачно выбравших окрестности Феллона для ежегодного слета. Поисковая группа, прибывшая буквально через полчаса после аварии, прочесала лес в радиусе пешей доступности — безрезультатно. Штурмовики склонялись к мнению, что пилота подобрали свои на спидере или шаттле, — вот только Тон, в отличие от них, совершенно точно знал, что никаких «своих» здесь нет.

Штурмовики за свой треп получили благодарность в виде выстрела в спину; Тон оттащил тела поглубже в подлесок и вышел к месту крушения.

Падающий перехватчик зацепил поверхность по касательной и закувыркался, оставляя за собой полосу взрытой земли и поломанные деревья. Вытянутые солнечные панели погнулись, корпус смяло, лобовой иллюминатор уткнулся в грязь.

Тон заглянул в кабину. Панель управления была разнесена вдребезги, ложемент обгорел — и это явно не было результатом аварии или полученных в бою повреждений: кто-то методично расстрелял кабину из бластера. Вероятно, для того, чтобы никакая информация из бортового компьютера не попала в руки противника. От сердца слегка отлегло — если Гарик после приземления мог беспокоиться о таких вещах, значит, был хотя бы в относительном порядке.

Тон внимательно осматривал траву, кусты, деревья, надеясь, что Гарик оставил какой-нибудь знак, который штурмовики не заметили или не поняли.

По-прежнему никаких следов. 

Ладно, подытожим факты: в пешей доступности его не нашли, транспорта у него не было и, если он не отрастил крылья или не научился телепортироваться, остается единственный вариант.

— Гарик, — позвал Тон. — Это я. Все чисто. Ты чемпион по игре в прятки, сдаюсь.

Он ждал чего-то подобного, но все равно вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда рука тронула его за лодыжку.

Гарик свернулся в клубок под смятой солнечной панелью. Если не знать, куда смотреть, то разглядеть его сквозь слой грязи, травы и веток было совершенно нереально, а корпус перехватчика надежно экранировал от любого поискового оборудования. Умный ход: вместо того, чтобы пытаться убежать от преследователей, спрятаться под самым их носом.

— Решил не уходить далеко, — слабо улыбнулся Гарик. — Подумал, вдруг ты заглянешь на огонек.

Выглядел он плохо. Задыхался на каждом слове и не сделал ни малейшей попытки выбраться из своего укрытия.

— Ты ранен?

— Дышать больно.

Тон распотрошил аптечку. Наполнил инъектор обезболивающим, втиснулся под солнечную панель, расстегнул Гарику воротник комбинезона. Ожидая, пока препарат подействует, попытался оценить травмы. Ощупал череп, позвоночник, проверил чувствительность конечностей. Хорошо. Хотя бы перемещать его можно без опаски, иначе оставалось бы только сдаться Зинджу в обмен на медпомощь.

Вытащить Гарика из-под перехватчика оказалось задачей не из простых: не развернуться, не выпрямиться и непонятно, за что хвататься, чтобы не навредить сильнее. Наконец, Тон справился и получил возможность взглянуть на него получше.

Кто-то мог бы сказать, что выглядел Гарик паршиво, но наметанный глаз врача видел, что «паршиво» — огромное преуменьшение. Он задыхался, лицо было бледным до синевы, пульс — слабым и частым. Открытых ран видно не было, и Тон расстегнул комбинезон.

Судя по всему, при посадке лопнул ремень безопасности и Гарика бросило на панель управления. Три сломанных ребра, возможно, несколько трещин, обширные ушибы. Но тяжесть состояния заставляла заподозрить внутренние повреждения. Прослушав легкие, простучав грудь, Тон не слишком удивился, обнаружив скопление воздуха в грудной клетке.

Он перебрал аптечку, проклиная себя за скудный набор инструментов. Манипуляция, простейшая для выполнения в медотсеке, грозила стать большой проблемой посреди леса, если он быстро что-нибудь не придумает.

— Я сейчас вернусь, — сказал он. — Гарик? — Тот не отреагировал, глаза были закрыты. Тон осторожно похлопал его по щекам, стараясь не поддаваться панике. — Эй, если ты сейчас умрешь, это будет ужасно пошло, прямо как в твоих фильмах. Дождаться помощи и умереть на руках у своего спасителя? Ну же, продемонстрируй хоть немного вкуса. 

Гарик приоткрыл глаза и кивнул.

Тон забрался в кабину перехватичка, отодрал оплавленную панель. Всего-то и нужно — найти подходящий провод. Не слишком тонкий, не слишком толстый... Потом аккуратно, не повредив изоляцию, умудриться вытащить жилы. С четвертой попытки задуманное удалось.

Ни стерилизующего поля, ни медсканера, ни других благ цивилизации. Только то, что уместилось в походную аптечку, и крайняя необходимость.

Он натянул перчатки, щедро полил антисептиком руки, провод, грудь Гарику. Настроил лазерный скальпель.

— Ты что, собираешься меня резать? — закашлялся Гарик, наблюдая за приготовлениями.

— Всего одну небольшую дырку. У тебя пневмоторакс. Воздух из легкого поступает в плевральную полость, сдавливает легкое и не дает тебе дышать. Проковыряем в тебе лишнее отверстие, спустим пар.

— Разве этим не в госпитале занимаются?

Было бы здорово, но увы.

— До госпиталя ты не дотянешь.

Гарик поднял брови:

— А ты разве не должен говорить мне, что все будет в порядке?

— Пациенты всегда жаловались на мои манеры. Лучше отвернись.

Лазерный скальпель прорезал кожу и мышцы, проложил себе путь между ребрами, создавая отверстие, в которое затем скользнула сделанная из провода трубка. Зашипел воздух, запузырился на конце пенистой кровью. Тон внимательно наблюдал — крови было немного, в основном из самого разреза. На конец трубки он приладил разрезанный палец от перчатки, создавая обратный клапан. Потом обработал разрез и перебинтовал ребра.

— Готово, — объявил он. — Воздух будет выходить, легкое расправится и дышать станет легче. Постарайся не сорвать.

— Разве это не провод? — подозрительно поинтересовался Гарик, рассматривая «украшение» на своей груди.

— Был в прошлой жизни. Теперь послужит на благо медицины. У тебя какие-то возражения?

Возражений не нашлось, и Тон приступил к следующему пункту программы: убраться отсюда. В итоге — с планеты. Для начала — подальше от места, куда в любой момент могут нагрянуть штурмовики с вопросом, почему выставленный пост не отвечает на вызовы. 

Спидеров у охранников не было, так что на транспорт рассчитывать не приходилось. Будь здесь Хрюк, или Кроха, или Тайнер, им ничего не стоило бы без лишних затей унести Гарика на руках. Не обладающему их габаритами и силой Тону пришлось импровизировать.

Два тонких деревца, свороченных перехватчиком, удалось доломать без особого труда; комбинезоны одолжили мертвые штурмовики, хотя с их раздеванием пришлось повозиться. К счастью, трупное окоченение не успело наступить, так что после четверти часа проклятий ему удалось соорудить нечто вроде волокуши.

— Наш экспресс готов к отправлению, всем занять свои места. — Он помог Гарику устроиться на ней.

— Отлично. А напитки подавать будут?

Они уже углубились в лес, когда Гарик заговорил:

— Подожди. Штурмовики, которые сторожили мой перехватчик...

— Я с ними разобрался.

— Знаю. Можно надеть их броню...

Гарик не договорил, хватая ртом воздух, но Тон уже уловил идею. Если — когда — их найдут, маскарад даст пусть небольшое, но преимущество. Возможно, увидев знакомую броню, штурмовики не откроют огонь сразу, и это выиграет им несколько лишних секунд. 

Пришлось возвращаться.

Еще через некоторое время Тон остановился сам и долго возился с аптечкой, реализуя еще одну пришедшую в голову идею.

— Первый раз вижу, чтобы экспресс останавливался у каждого столба, — проворчал Гарик.

— А нечего было экономить на билетах.

Дальше двигались уже без остановок, хотя и не так быстро, как хотелось бы. Прямолинейно идти не получалось: лес был довольно густым, приходилось беспрестанно вилять, продираясь сквозь кусты, обходя овраги и буреломы, и Тон боялся заблудиться. Карту он запомнил неплохо, по солнцу сориентировался, но выдерживать направление, петляя, будто набуанский заяц, было непросто. К тому же волокуша с Гариком с каждым часом становилась тяжелее и тяжелее.

До ближайшей деревушки было километров пятнадцать, и с их текущей скоростью добираться туда они будут до темноты. Если вообще доберутся, потому что у Хищников явно на их счет другие планы. Скоро исчезновение охранников обнаружат, поиски вокруг места аварии возобновятся, и деревня — первое место назначения, которое приходит в голову.

Можно было бы выбрать конечной целью не столь очевидное место, но Феллон находился в пятидесяти километрах — слишком далеко для пешей прогулки. Будь Гарик здоров, стоило бы попробовать — в городе куда легче затеряться, чем в маленькой деревне, даже если их и там будут там ждать. Но путь туда займет несколько дней — и Тон не был уверен, как Гарик перенесет дорогу.

Он оглянулся через плечо — Гарик дремал, вымотанный травмами, болью, страхом. Дышал он уже гораздо лучше: дренаж облегчил пневмоторакс, да и обезболивающее помогало. Но чем дольше они бродят по лесам, тем больше шансов, что возникнут новые проблемы: разовьется воспаление, начнется пневмония, сломанные ребра повредят легкие… и он мало что сможет сделать без нормального медоборудования.

Лучше рискнуть в деревне, чем смотреть, как Гарик умрет из-за того, что у него с собой только криффова аптечка первой помощи.

Тону в жизни не было так страшно, как при виде объятого огнем перехватчика, рухнувшего к поверхности Хальмада. Когда Антиллес чирикающим голосом эвока скомандовал: «Первый — Нетопыркам, прекращаем операцию. Куколки» — и отдельно: «Седьмой, слышал меня?», Тон не стал ничего возражать, молча вырубил передатчик и спикировал к верхушкам деревьев. Он найдет Гарика. Безо всяких там «или». Просто — найдет.

Он нашел его, как раз вовремя. Еще немного — и даже бакта-камера ему бы уже не помогла. Но сейчас он жив, достаточно стабилен, и Тон сделает все, чтобы так оно и оставалось.

— Тон? — позвал Гарик. — У тебя есть план? Кроме как изображать из себя нерфа-тяжеловоза.

— Убраться с этой планеты, дать пинка Зинджу и стать президентом Галактики.

— Голосую «за» по всем пунктам, но будущий электорат требует больше конкретики.

— Дойдем до деревни. Найдем транспорт. Может быть, удастся связаться с базой.

— И с какой вероятностью нас там будут ждать штурмовики или Хищники?

— Практически со стопроцентной. Пару процентов, так уж и быть, скинем на раздолбайство и некомпетентность.

— И как ты собираешься решить эту маленькую проблему?

— Я неплохо стреляю.

— А если серьезно?

— На месте что-нибудь придумаем, в первый раз, что ли? Не вижу смысла строить планы, не выяснив обстановку.

Гарик помолчал.

— А что с твоим перехватчиком?

— У него имеется один небольшой, но принципиальный недостаток, — пояснил Тон. — Он одноместный. В «крестокрыл» мы еще могли бы попытаться втиснуться вдвоем, но в криффовом СИДе система жизнеобеспечения встроена в скафандр, если ты забыл. А скафандр у нас тоже один, и в него мы точно вдвоем не влезем, так что, если ты внезапно не научился дышать вакуумом...

— Ты можешь вернуться на базу и привести помощь, — прервал его Гарик.

— А ты можешь перестать говорить глупости. Хищники наверняка снова прочесывают окрестности, и здесь нет безопасного места, где можно было бы тебя оставить.

*

Со штурмовиками они повстречались гораздо раньше, чем надеялись. Две фигуры на спидерах мелькнули среди деревьев и затормозили перед ними. Два лазерных карабина недвусмысленным образом уставились на Тона.

— Стоять. Назови свой номер и подразделение.

Тон медленно опустил волокушу в траву. Любая попытка дотянуться до оружия кончилась бы весьма предсказуемо, так что нужно было удивлять, отвлекать и ждать подходящего момента. В этом мастером был Гарик, но Тон успел у него кое-чего нахвататься.

— Парни, — сказал он, — вы не представляете, как я рад вас видеть. Наконец-то человеческое лицо. То есть шлем. Человеческий шлем.

Штурмовики переглянулись, слегка сбитые с толку. Отлично. Чем бессмысленней — тем лучше.

— А то вокруг сплошные деревья. Вы вообще знаете, сколько в этом лесу деревьев? А я вот знаю — слишком много. И каждое растет у меня на пути. И как у них так получается, а?

— Ты что, чокнутый? — не выдержал один из штурмовиков.

— Нет! — Тон воодушевленно размахивал руками. — Я — нет. А вот наш капитан — да! Вы бы видели, как он…

— Какой капитан?

— Ну, как его... — протянул Тон, надеясь, что те подскажут ему подходящий вариант. Но штурмовики оказались не то слишком тупыми, не то чересчур умными.

— Капитан Нукакего? — подозрительно повторил штурмовик. — Так из какого ты подразделения?

— Из лучшего, — ответил Тон, швырнул в них заранее подготовленный контейнер из-под бакты и бросился на землю.

Тайнер однажды похвастался, что может сделать бомбу из любых подручных материалов. Тон с усмешкой вытащил аптечку; тот крякнул, но вызов принял. Потом, за совместным распитием выигранной бутылки, Тайнер долго и с удовольствием рассуждал о химии и взаимодействии веществ. Тон был благодарным слушателем — его всегда увлекал процесс превращения мирных вещей в разрушительные.

Настоящей бомбы, конечно, не получилось: не хватило мощности и убойной силы — но эффект превзошел все ожидания. Один штурмовик дернул спидер в сторону, пытаясь уйти от вспышки и дымового облака, зацепил соседа, вынуждая того бороться с неустойчивой машиной.

Тон стрелял наудачу в эту мешанину металла и тел, не снимая палец со спуска. Рядом раздались еще выстрелы — Гарик тоже присоединился к пальбе.

Громыхнуло снова, уже по-настоящему, расшвыряв обломки спидера над головами: от особо удачного попадания взорвался один из двигателей.

Через несколько минут дым рассеялся, Тон подошел поближе, не опуская карабина — но беспокоиться было уже не о чем. 

Один штурмовик лежал на боку, все еще пытаясь прикрыть голову. Бесполезно: осколок металла раздробил ему руку, прошел через шлем, будто сквозь лист флимси и раскроил череп, обнажив серое вещество мозга. Смерть наступила мгновенно.

Второй, под которым взорвался спидер, был до сих пор жив. Он лежал ничком на земле и пытался отползти подальше, оставляя за собой сизые кольца кишок. Тона замутило, а уж он-то в своей жизни насмотрелся на тела разной степени сохранности. Выстрелом в затылок он прервал мучения штурмовика.

Спидерам повезло не больше, чем их владельцам. К взорвавшемуся вопросов не было, но и второй тоже превратился в бесполезную груду металлолома.

— Напомни мне в следующий раз не ломать наш потенциальный транспорт, — проворчал Тон, снова поднимая волокушу.

*

Усталость давала о себе знать, и, как Тон ни старался поддерживать темп, без того невеликая скорость падала.

Продираясь сквозь кусты и ветки, он развлекал себя математикой. Сколько потребуется времени, чтобы исчезновение патруля заметили. Сколько уйдет на то, чтобы организовать поиск вокруг нового известного местонахождения беглецов, и — сколько пройдет времени, прежде чем их найдут.

Он прикидывал разные варианты, но, как ни тасуй цифры, получалось все равно слишком мало. 

Они не успеют добраться до деревни. Никак. Даже при самом оптимистичном раскладе.

В любую минуту среди деревьев появятся штурмовики, и на этот раз так легко отбиться не удастся.

Спрятаться не выйдет тоже: пусть сканирование с воздуха не приносит результатов, но вблизи сканеры эффективны достаточно, чтобы не надеяться отсидеться в укрытии.

Прячься или беги — все без толку, кольцо прочесывающих лес штурмовиков быстро сожмется вокруг них.

Собственная смерть пугала мало. Она давно дышала ему в спину, откусывала кусок за куском, все примеривалась и никак не решалась на последний бросок. Но Гарик? Вот уж кому рано умирать. Вот уж кто не заслуживает остаться навсегда в криффовых лесах Хальмада. Память услужливо подбросила картинки тел, дочерна обожженных бластерным огнем, с разможженной прикладом головой, в луже крови... Тона затрясло, он встряхнулся, отгоняя навязчивые мысли. Только не Гарик.

Не бывает безвыходных ситуаций, бывает плохое воображение. Надо просто что-то придумать. Сбить штурмовиков со следа. Заставить их прекратить поиски. 

А ведь, если подумать… Они ищут только одного пилота. Если они его найдут, то искать дальше не будет смысла.

И вот это уже был план.

*

Теперь Тон шел еще медленнее, крутил головой по сторонам в поисках укрытия, углубляясь все дальше и дальше в глушь. Наконец, он отыскал небольшой овраг, затененный нависающими деревьями. Осмотрел с разных сторон: отлично, еще немного маскировки — и случайно найти здесь человека можно будет, только на него наступив.

— Что происходит? — нахмурился Гарик. — Что ты делаешь?

— Укрытие. Мы стали слишком предсказуемы. Вычислить нашу скорость и направление теперь — раз плюнуть, нужно спрятаться и переждать.

Увы, изъян в этом плане Гарик нашел мгновенно:

— Сканеры нас обнаружат. 

— Не обнаружат.

— И ты так в этом уверен, потому что?..

Проигнорировав вопрос, Тон продолжил собирать ветки и листья.

Рука вцепилась ему в плечо, слишком слабая, но оттого не менее упрямая.

— Не смей. Даже не думай.

— Ляг немедленно! — шепотом рявкнул Тон. — Ты нас выдашь! Кровотечение откроется!

Вытащить рукав из слабых пальцев было несложно. Заставить Гарика лежать спокойно — совершенно нереально.

— Кляп вставлю, — зверея от бессилия пригрозил Тон. — Свяжу!

— Давай, — с вызовом сказал Гарик. — Валяй. Потому что я не собираюсь смотреть, как ты совершаешь самоубийство. Я знаю, что ты задумал, и я против. Тебе не кажется, что спасать кого-то против воли не слишком этично?

— Вот уж последнее, что меня волнует.

— Тон, — Гарик снова поймал его за рукав, — успокойся. Остановись на минуту и подумай здраво. Ты вытащил меня с того света, чтобы что? Бросить беспомощного в лесу? Если тебя убьют или схватят, я тоже труп. 

— Призраки...

— ...не найдут меня. Им придется прочесывать лес, как и Хищникам, но на вражеской территории, и представь, сколько на это уйдет времени.

Тон скрипнул зубами. Да уж, шансы выжить в одиночку в лесу у Гарика небольшие. Пусть и выше, чем если его найдут штурмовики, но ненамного. И он должен был учесть это сразу, а не бросаться реализовывать первую же пришедшую в голову мысль. Станг, это он тут должен быть спокойным и рассудительным, а в итоге соображать за двоих приходится раненому Гарику.

— Ладно. — Он глубоко вздохнул. — Хорошо. Идея дерьмовая, согласен. Есть идеи получше? Потому что, если нет, придется обойтись дерьмовой.

— Ты можешь вернуться к своему СИДу и организовать поддержку с воздуха.

Тон мотнул головой:

— Я не посажу СИД в этих зарослях. А пока буду бегать туда-сюда, с тобой захотят познакомиться поближе мальчики в доспехах.

— Тогда, — сказал Гарик, — как насчет старой доброй засады? Если справимся, то раздобудем себе транспорт.

***

Было ужасно непривычно бездействовать, но на любую попытку поучаствовать в приготовлениях Тон начинал шипеть и ругаться, и Гарик решил лишний раз его не нервировать. Да и сомневался он, если быть честным, что от него будет сейчас какая-то реальная польза.

Вместо этого он решил поработать не травмированной частью тела и еще раз обдумать план действий.

План, говоря начистоту, был слабенький. С большой вероятностью их обоих убьют, но, если не попытаться, убьют совершенно точно. 

Они с Тоном прикинули, что штурмовики поделят лес на квадраты и будут прочесывать их плотными группами, перекрывая зоны действия сканеров друг друга. Если разобраться с обнаружившей их группой, то можно обзавестись спидерами и вырваться из зоны поиска до того, как преследователи что-то заподозрят.

Гарик станет приманкой (Тон начал было возражать, но оборвал сам себя и угрюмо кивнул), Тон найдет позицию с хорошим обзором для стрельбы. Дальше — по обстоятельствам.

— Ты меня с Дойносом не перепутал? — хмуро спросил Тон. 

Гарик отмахнулся:

— Ты хорошо стреляешь.

— Не настолько хорошо.

— Может идея и дерьмовая, — пожал плечами Гарик, — но лучше варианта у нас все равно нет. Хватит спорить. Я старше по званию, можешь считать это приказом.

Он ждал, что Тон отпустит какую-нибудь шутку про то, как получают повышение, но тот промолчал, мрачнея на глазах, и пошел выбирать место для засады.

*

Наконец, все было готово. Устроено укрытие для Гарика — не слишком надежное, но скрытое достаточно, чтобы штурмовики поверили, что он пытался спрятаться. Выбрано место засады. Доспехи Тон унес подальше и сбросил в овраг — устраивать засаду лесу, нарядившись в белое, мог разве что полный безумец. Свой бластер Гарик присыпал листьями на расстоянии вытянутой руки: и дотянуться легко, и с первого взгляда не заметить, что он вооружен.

Дальше оставалось только ждать.

Тон напоследок проверил его повязки, сделал еще одну инъекцию обезболивающего и поднялся на ноги.

— Я пошел. Не вздумай нарываться, ясно тебе? Не выводи их из себя. Они и так ненавидят тебя за то, что пришлось весь день блуждать по этим буреломам.

Гарик прикусил губу.

— Тон. Если вдруг меня сразу убьют, не стреляй. Спрячься, если сможешь, уходи, возвращайся к своему перехватчику и на базу. И не вздумай винить себя. Это моя идея, помнишь?

Он взглянул в лицо Тона, на плотно сжатые побелевшие губы, и понял, что тот не услышал ни слова после «убьют».

Через силу он ухмыльнулся:

— А знаешь, забудь. Я не собираюсь помереть тут, будто второстепенный герой жалостливой голодрамы, введенный только затем, чтобы заставить зрителей пустить слезу. Мы тут главные герои, мы оба. Так что будем жить до финальных титров.

Тон покрутил пальцем у виска:

— Глубина твоей профдеформации поражает воображение. — Но Гарик своего добился — он явно слегка расслабился. Не тратя больше времени на разговоры, Тон направился к подготовленной позиции.

Перестали качаться потревоженные им ветки, стихло шуршание травы под ногами, и Гарик остался один.

В лесу не бывает тихо. Шелест листьев, стрекот насекомых, чириканье птиц — каждый звук заставлял вздрагивать, прислушиваться, не скрывается ли за ним гудение репульсоров. Гарик постарался успокоиться. Они ведь этого и добиваются, верно? Чтобы его нашли. Все идет по плану.

Под раздолбанным перехватчиком прятаться было куда хуже. Боль мешалась со страхом, беспомощность – с отчаянием. Он мог бы поклясться, что пролежал там несколько дней, настолько медленно тянулось время. Он вслушивался в разговоры штурмовиков, надеясь узнать что-нибудь полезное, грыз рукав комбинезона, чтобы не выдать себя стоном, и ждал, ждал. Тон обязательно догадается, где его искать. Вопрос в том — когда, и хватит ли у него сил дожить до этого момента.

Сейчас было не больно, и дышалось легко, и с какого-то дерева прикрывал его Тон. И единственная задача Гарика — привлечь к себе внимание, а уж это-то он умел как ничто другое.

Веки становились тяжелыми, Гарик то проваливался на несколько мгновений в сон, то вскидывался снова. Секунды сна не приносили облегчения, а лишь добавляли дезориентации.

Он почти обрадовался, услышав моторы спидеров. 

Поисковая группа приближалась, громко переговариваясь.

— …и вот подхожу я к ней, а она и говорит… Так, стоп, у меня есть сигнал. Проверь-ка вон те кусты.

— Сам проверь, это твоя зона.

— Может, монетку кинем? Нет? Вот так всегда… — Судя по звукам, штурмовик спрыгнул в траву. — Наверное, опять зверюга какая-то. Я их сегодня навидался — во! По гроб жизни.

— Заткнись и проверь.

Ствол карабина разворошил ветки и листья над головой.

— Ха, да ты провидец! Наш беглец. Эй, руки на виду держать!

Гарик послушно продемонстрировал пустые ладони. К штурмовику присоединился Хищник в желто-черной форме, тоже взяв его на прицел. Краем глаза Гарик видел, как остальные штурмовики поискового отряда спешились и рассредоточились вокруг, деловито обыскивая лес. 

Шестеро. Могло бы быть и поменьше.

— Где второй? — потребовал Хищник.

— Какой второй? — невинно моргнул Гарик и получил пинок в бок. Захлебнувшись криком, он скорчился на земле и некоторое время мог только стонать.

Почему Тон не стреляет?! Эти двое должны быть прекрасной мишенью! 

Гарик поднял голову и догадался, почему — два карабина смотрели на него практически в упор, Тон явно боится не успеть снять обоих. Ну, с этой бедой легко помочь.

— Ладно, ладно! Я скажу! В кусты он отошел, ну, сам понимаешь, зачем. Да вот же он. — Гарик взмахнул рукой, надеясь, что штурмовики машинально обернутся, но те не купились на детскую уловку. 

— Проверь, — велел Хищник, и штурмовик осторожно двинулся к кустам, сам же остался на месте, не сводя ствола с Гарика. И тут наконец раздались выстрелы.

Гарик откатился в сторону — вдруг кто-то все же решит пальнуть в него, — но опасался зря. Хищник рухнул с простреленной грудью, чуть не придавив его. Штурмовик успел даже вскинуть карабин для ответного огня, но упал тоже, убитый или тяжело раненный.

Остальные рассредоточились и залегли, пытаясь определить, откуда стреляют.

Из-под трупа Хищника вытекала струйка крови, расползалась по траве и собиралась лужей в ямке. Несмотря на неприятное соседство, Гарик не спешил отползать в сторону: тело обеспечивало дополнительное укрытие. Вместо этого он подтянул к себе оружие убитого.

Штурмовики выжидали. Простреливали кроны деревьев в ответ на любое движение. Про Гарика благополучно забыли, и напрасно — с его места один из штурмовиков был неплохо виден: рука и часть спины. Белые доспехи ярко выделялись среди зелени. Понимая, что шанс у него всего один: если промахнется, то напомнит о себе и станет легкой мишенью, — он целился очень тщательно. Наконец, выдохнув, вдавил спусковой крючок, выпуская в штурмовика очередь. Тот чуть вздрогнул и больше не шевелился.

Минус один, порадовался Гарик про себя. 

Тянулись минуты, он до рези в глазах всматривался в зелень, штурмовики занимались тем же. Но вот в листве сверкнула вспышка, где-то в стороне раздался сдавленный вскрик — Тон попал — зато остальные два штурмовика вспышку тоже увидели и открыли прицельный огонь. Вскипела листва, а потом с дерева, ломая ветки, рухнуло тело.

Гарик лежал очень-очень тихо, скорчившись за мертвым Хищником, и смотрел туда, где упал Тон. Идти проверять, жив ли он, было плохой идеей, потому что сейчас проверять пойдет кое-кто другой — и тогда все закончится очень быстро. Поэтому Гарик лежал тихо и ждал.

И дождался — один из штурмовиков решился. Оглядываясь, поднялся из кустов, осторожно приблизился к лежащему в траве Тону. Благоразумно остановился в нескольких шагах, на случай, если тот притворяется, поднял карабин — и тогда Гарик выстрелил.

Штурмовик упал, а Гарик уткнулся носом в землю, прижатый огнем последнего оставшегося штурмовика. 

Выстрелы мелькнули совсем рядом, прошили труп Хищника; Гарик выстрелил почти наугад, получил в ответ новую порцию огня и стал отползать назад. Может, если прекратить стрелять, тот решит, что попал, и придет проверить? Хотя, учитывая судьбу предшественника, маловероятно. Он бросил взгляд в сторону Тона — тот никак не поднимался, и с каждой минутой это беспокоило все сильнее.

Ладно, первым делом первоочередные задачи.

Направление на штурмовика он примерно засек, но ползти к нему придется целую вечность, а если тот решит сменить позицию, то они поставят рекорд по самым медленным догонялкам в истории Галактики. Прославиться таким образом Гарик не собирался, а потому был открыт новым идеям. 

Идея буквально врезалась ему в голову. Потерев ушибленную макушку, Гарик задумчиво посмотрел на оставленные штурмовиками спидеры, дорабатывая детали плана. Потом, стараясь не высовываться, вскрыл на одном панель управления.

При должном умении спидер можно запрограммировать на траекторию практически любой сложности. Гарик такими умениями не обладал, но команда прямолинейного движения была простой. Спидер с шумом и треском ломанулся через кусты в сторону примерного расположения противника, а Гарик, взгромоздившись на второй, на некотором отдалении последовал за ним.

Штурмовик не подвел — не выстрелить в проносящийся мимо него объект он не мог, Гарик засек вспышку и открыл огонь. К сожалению, он промахнулся. Штурмовик — нет.

Выстрел пришелся в передние направляющие, отправив спидер в неконтролируемое вращение, Гарик вылетел из седла и кубарем покатился по траве. Второй выстрел прожег землю в десяти сантиметрах от его головы.

Третьего не последовало.

— Тебя надо судить за жестокое обращение со спидерами. За пять минут угробил две ни в чем не повинные машины.

— Вот кто бы говорил, — пробормотал Гарик, поднимая голову.

Выглядел Тон ужасно. Волосы слиплись сосульками от крови, комбинезон был разорван ветками. Левая штанина обуглилась от выстрела, но это как будто мало его беспокоило. Поймав взгляд Гарика, он ухмыльнулся:

— Не угадали, в какую ногу стрелять.

Гарик перекатился на спину, бездумно глядя на синее небо и верхушки деревьев. Напряжение боя медленно отпускало, оставляя после себя ужасную усталость. Хотелось закрыть глаза и проспать двое суток. И потерять все преимущество, которое они только что получили?

Гарик стряхнул руку Тона, пытавшегося пощупать у него пульс.

— Я в порядке. Поехали отсюда. У нас ведь еще остались спидеры?

— Сколько угодно. Можем устроить распродажу.

— Идет. Чур, мой тот, что получше.

Однако вернулся Тон с единственным спидером и, не слушая возражений, усадил Гарика на заднее сиденье.

— Я могу ехать сам, — обиженно сказал тот.

— Я видел, — хмыкнул Тон. — Поедешь сам, когда сдашь экзамен по вождению.

Гарик собирался поспорить еще, но сил не было. 

Так даже и лучше, решил он. Зато можно не следить за дорогой, не вилять между деревьями, а уткнуться лбом в спину Тона и начать претворять в жизнь мечту о двухдневном сне.

Через некоторое время он все же поднял голову. Заходящее солнце было не с той стороны, где ему положено.

— Не хочешь рассказать, куда мы едем? Кажется, шли мы в другую сторону.

— Сейчас у Хищников есть две точки, где нас видели, считая место аварии, — объяснил Тон. — Может, конечно, им и не хватит мозгов продолжить прямую, но я бы на это не рассчитывал. Поедем до Феллона, на спидере доберемся за несколько часов. И шаттл там найти будет проще.

Гарик молча согласился и снова прикрыл глаза.

*

Спидер остановился так внезапно, что Гарик вздрогнул и схватился за бластер, но врагов не обнаружил. Тон свесился с сиденья вниз, его вырвало.

— Что с тобой? — испугался Гарик.

— Головой ударился, — буркнул тот.

— Сотрясение?

— Нет, не думаю. Имплант повредил. Рассинхронизация визуальных сигналов. Укачивает меня.

Вопреки всему, Гарик рассмеялся.

*

На третьей такой остановке он спросил:

— А ты не можешь его отключить?

— Не работает, — покачал головой Тон и тут же пожалел об этом, снова согнувшись от рвотного спазма.

— Я имею в виду, совсем. Есть же источник питания? Значит, можно его вытащить.

На этот раз головой Тон трясти не стал. Задумчиво потрогал затылок, скривился:

— Слишком сложно. Не получится.

— Я могу помочь?

Судя по всему, такая возможность ему в голову не приходила. Гарик вздохнул:

— Иди сюда.

Сам он полулежал, привалившись к дереву, пользуясь возможностью слезть со спидера. Даже такое простое действие вымотало его, а о том, что придется забираться обратно, он предпочитал не думать. Дышать снова было тяжело, воздуха не хватало, дыхание приходилось переводить после каждой короткой фразы.

— Тебе придется сесть. Или лечь. У меня руки не поднимаются.

— Это нормально, — пробормотал Тон, — при сломанных ребрах.

— Я в курсе. Ну?

Тон колебался.

— Значит, тебе в моих внутренностях ковыряться можно, а мне нажать пару выключателей — нет?

Тон хмыкнул и присел рядом.

— В мою пользу говорят семь лет обучения и куча лет практики, а ты когда успел стать специалистом в электронике?

— Я как-то разобрал датапад. Верь мне, я великий специалист. Что тут делать?

— За ухом, под волосами. Найди лючок доступа.

Тон опустил голову на скрещенные руки. Гарик осторожно ощупал металлическую пластину. Волосы слиплись от крови, из-за его неловкого движения Тон вздрогнул. Гарик закусил губу, но чем помочь, все равно не знал. Любому другому он предложил бы наложить бакта-пластырь, но по дурацкой прихоти судьбы универсальное лекарство для Тона было смертельным аллергеном — и он решил не лезть сверх необходимого, понадеявшись, что Тон сам разберется, что с собой делать.

Пришлось повозиться, пытаясь сдвинуть маленькую панель непослушными пальцами. Под ней обнаружился пучок проводов.

— Что дальше? Я не вижу никаких выключателей.

— Их и нет. Просто порви провода.

— Который?

— Выдирай все. — Голос у Тона был смертельно усталый. — Все равно ничего не работает.

— Тебе это не повредит?

— Нет. Мозг у меня свой.

Гарик фыркнул и осторожно дернул тонкие провода. Закрыл панель обратно.

— Я же говорил — не сложнее датапада.

Тон поднял голову — потухший глаз выглядел непривычно, почти пугающе, зато, судя по выражению лица, ему явно полегчало.

— Твоя очередь на техобслуживание, раз уж все равно остановились.

Пальцы Тона на его запястье казались обжигающими — или это у него были холодными?.. Несколько секунд Тон, нахмурившись, шевелил губами, считая пульс. Проверил дренаж, нахмурился еще сильнее, снова принялся слушать и простукивать его грудь. Покопался в аптечке, сделал ему какую-то инъекцию.

— Проделаешь во мне еще одну дырку? — попытался пошутить Гарик, но Тон шутку не поддержал. Подлез ему под руку, заставляя встать на ноги.

— Едем.

— Что со мной? — спросил Гарик, когда Тон усадил его в седло спидера. — Серьезно, я хочу знать.

— Судя по всему, открылось внутреннее кровотечение, — сказал Тон, запуская двигатель. — Развивается шок. Бакта внутривенно должна замедлить процесс, но тебе срочно нужна операция. Надеюсь, в Феллоне найдется больница.

Они долго ехали молча, Тон пытался выжать из спидера максимальную скорость, Гарик пытался уложить в голове новую информацию.

— Я умру? — спросил он.

— Обязательно, — отозвался Тон. — Не знаю никого, кто в конце концов не кончил бы этим.

— Тон...

— Не сейчас. Сейчас — нет.

— Обещаешь? — глупо, по-детски спросил Гарик. Не надо бы так, но было слишком страшно.

— Конечно.

Говорил Тон настолько уверенно, что Гарик ему не поверил. Конечно, не прямо сию секунду. Может быть, через час. Или два. Но точно довольно скоро и неотвратимо. Должно быть, тот пинок по ребрам что-то повредил сильнее, чем было. Ему ведь уже стало лучше! Так просто нечестно.

Он невольно всхлипнул. Представил, как Тон вернется на базу без него, и Призраки, безусловно, будут горевать, как горевали по Джесмин, по Фалинн, по Зубриле. Но долго переживать никто им не даст, их ждет новая драка и новые дела, и скоро в эскадрилье появится новый пилот, будет флиртовать с девушками и смеяться с Тоном… Или не будет, потому что окажется унылым и скучным! Гарик уже возненавидел этого нового пилота, который должен занять его место, придумал ему отвратительный характер и бородавку на носу. И сам фыркнул от такого ребячества.

— Гарик? — с беспокойством оглянулся через плечо Тон.

— Все нормально. Правда. — Губы едва шевелились, он сам себя едва слышал.

— Мы почти приехали. Держись.

«Почти». Слово, которое решает, главный герой ты этой голодрамы или останешься лишь чьими-то воспоминаниями. И, похоже, ему все-таки не повезет. 

Он цеплялся за Тона, сжимал пальцы, как будто пытался удержаться не на спидере, а в этой жизни. Все силы уходили на эту хватку и очередной вдох. В глазах темнело, в голове плыло. 

В какой-то момент Тон остановился и, кажется, привязал его к сиденью. Движение продолжилось, но этого Гарик уже не почувствовал.

***

Открыв глаза, Гарик долго таращился в потолок медотсека, пытаясь рассортировать, что ему приснилось, что привиделось, а что было на самом деле.

В памяти зияли отвратительные провалы. Он точно помнил, как уже почти смирился, что умрет, — но почему-то не умер. Не то чтобы он сильно возражал по этому поводу, но хотелось бы внести ясность.

Гарик покрутил головой и обнаружил у стола Тона, уткнувшегося в датапад.

— Ты починил глаз!

— Куббер помог. Сказал, что никогда еще не ремонтировал такой подержанной техники.

Гарик рассмеялся — и с радостным удивлением обнаружил, что это не больно. И что он снова может дышать. И вообще чувствует себя на редкость хорошо для покойника.

— Как мы выбрались? — спросил он. — Я ничего не помню. Мы доехали до Феллона? 

Тон отложил датапад и пересел на стул возле кровати.

— Не совсем. Наткнулись на лагерь охотников. Больницы там, разумеется, не было, зато нашелся флаер, который я и одолжил.

— Одолжил, — повторил Гарик.

— Никаких угроз и шантажа, — заверил его Тон. — А все благодаря твоему актерскому мастерству. Ты так талантливо изображал умирающего, что они растрогались и сами предложили помощь. Я не стал отказываться. Дальше ничего интересного: координаты просвета между радарами я помнил, взлетели — связались с базой — дождались помощи — и вот мы тут. Уже три дня вообще-то.

— Подожди, флаер? Они же атмосферные!

— Обещали, что выход на орбиту он потянет. Протянул даже дальше.

— Ты псих!

— А то ты не знал. Других в Призраки не берут.

— Придурок, — разозлился Гарик. — Ты мог нас угробить.

— Вариантов особо не было, — оправдываясь, сказал Тон. — В Феллоне пришлось бы скрываться и что-то придумывать, чтобы нас не поймали и не пристрелили на месте, а время поджимало. С такими темпами нарастания шока ты бы умер за несколько часов.

«А ты?» — не стал спрашивать Гарик. Он был зол и был благодарен одновременно, ему хотелось обнять Тона — и хорошенько врезать, в надежде вбить в его голову хоть немного здравого смысла. В итоге он не стал делать ни того, ни другого, вместо этого спросил:

— Ну, что я пропустил?

— О, — ухмыльнулся Тон, явно обрадованный сменой темы, — много всего интересного. Наша легенда дала плоды: Зиндж вышел на связь с Нетопырками и пригласил в гости.

— Да ладно!

— И Шалла так его очаровала, что он предложил ей руку, сердце и «Железный кулак» в придачу...

— Шалла этого достойна.

— Точно. А пока идут переговоры о свадьбе, он нанял Нетопырок для налета на Куат.

— Куда?!

— Он, конечно, не сказал прямо, но Антиллес заглянул в хрустальный шар и разгадал все коварные планы. Держись за койку: мы собираемся угонять супер-разрушитель.

Тон развлекал его новостями и сплетнями, пока глаза у Гарика не начали снова слипаться.

— Тон, — сонно пробормотал он.

— Да?

— Я тоже хочу угонять супер-разрушитель.

— Угонишь, — пообещал Тон. — Куда мы без тебя. А сейчас спи, а то мне придется выставить самого себя из медотсека за нарушение режима посещений. 

Проваливаясь в сон, Гарик улыбался и думал о том, что до финальных титров у него впереди еще целая жизнь.


End file.
